Crash Bandicoot's New Adventure
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: Crash is up to save the world from world domination again. This time, Uka-Uka is calling the shots, and he is trying to make a better army of animals from around the world! Can Crash and his new friends collect all 25 crytals and stop his new foes! Find o
1. Chapter 1: A New Story

_Chapter 1: A New Story_

As we start our story off, we see Cortex with Uka-Uka floating a piece of driftwood.

"You know Cortex, I hate you so very much! How will I ever conquer the world if that Crash Bandicoot keeps ruining our plans? You need to put a stop to him, you idiot! But you cant! Well, now I'm putting matters into my hands, now you must work for me! I'm the new boss of your team! And you now join the scum buckets!" Uka Uka said, rather harshly.

"Um, scum buckets?" Cortex asked, a little confused.

"Yes, you know! Tiny, N. Gin, Ripper Roo, N. Tropy, Dingodile, N. Brio, where ever he is, and.... YOU!"

"Oh, yeah..." Cortex said, "So, boss, what do you plan to do? Hmm?"

"Well, you created Crash from some 'CORTEX VORTEX', am I right? Well, you just build it again and we make a better army of animals! Not just from Australia, but all over the world!" Uka-Uka explained in an evil voice.

"Um, Uka-Uka, I didn't make that machine, I only took credit..." Cortex said, as he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Hahaha... THEN WHO MADE IT MORON?!" Uka-Uka screamed, causing him to shake the world with his angry voice.

"N. Brio, but he hates me! I can't get him to make it! Besides, his made my army all retarded! Can't you make it or something?" Cortex asked.

"Don't you have a friend, N. Gin, who's a wiz at machines? Just get him to make it!" Uka-Uka said.

"Hmm, you're right! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Cortex started laughing, and Uka-Uka joined. They laughed and laughed, until a giant wave came and tipped them over...

Meanwhile, Crash is enjoying a nice peaceful day. Just sitting at the beach kicking Wumba fruit around.

"Haha! Hey Crash! Come play some hide in seek with me and Crunch! HAHA! Wanna play?" Coco laughed.

"Sure!" Crash said.

"Oh, good, too bad newbie's are it! HAHA!" Crunch laughed.

"Shoot! Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...." Crash counted up to 50, and then went to search for them. He couldn't find them until he heard Coco scream. Crash rushed to where he thought he heard it. There, in front of him, stood a big tall temple. Crashed had been here before, so he jumped around to the top and down the jungle. He then came to a little village. He spotted Coco being hung over a fire.

"COCO!" Crash yelled, just realizing that the Natives heard him.

"Wah-hmm-hmm, Wah-hmm-hmm!" Papu Papu yelled. (Attack!)

"Hem-Yem-Yem!" His little army said and ran after him with spears. (Get him!)

"Crash! Help! It's getting a little hot in here!" Coco said as she was being lowered every 10 seconds.

"Uh-oh!" Crash said and ran away.

"Hum-HMM-HMM!" The army screamed. (And stay out, you bum!)

"Crash soon came back with Crunch, Crunch beat everyone up, while Crash rescued Coco.

"RUN!" Crash yelled, and all three of them ran home! Coco came home, half burnt.

"Kel-Kel, you kiss me like I never had been kissed! Oh yeah!" Aku-Aku said as he was in his bed doing-it with a girl witch doctor mask.

"Aku-Aku! I love you too! But, how can masks... do-it?" Kel-Kel asked.

"Hmm I don't know!" He answered as the three walked in.

"HUH! **_Kids_**, you know this is my free time!" Aku-Aku said as he pulled the covers over himself to make it look like he was naked.

"Well, I thought you said you didn't have _**kids**_! Look's like I'm going to go do it with some other mask!" Kel-Kel said and disappeared.

"Another day, another hot loss!" Aku-Aku said in disappointment.

"Ok, I'm done playing hide-and-go-seek!" Coco said and went in the shower to wash herself off. Crunch went to the basement, and Crash, well went back outside.

Meanwhile, Cortex had just floated back to an island. He searched for something to contact N. Gin, and he found Tiny!

"Tiny! I need you to get me N. Gin!" Cortex said.

"Tiny go trick-or-treating!" Tiny said as he grabbed Uka-Uka and ran around with him on his face singing, "Trick-or-treat! Trick-or-treat! Give me something good to eat!"

"I'll give you a good pounding!" Uka-Uka said and somehow electrocuted Tiny!

"AHH!" He screamed and threw Uka-Uka at Cortex.

"Tiny! Enough! Can you contact N. Gin?" Cortex asked. Tiny nodded and then whistled.

"How can he here that whistle?!" Cortex grew furious. Just then the ground started shaking, and a 40-ft tall robot walked up. The robot looked like N. Gin!

"Now what?" N. Gin called out from the robot, "HUH! Is it really him? Dr. Cortex! I'm so glad to see you all right! Is, uh, Uka-Uka here too?" N. Gin asked hoping he wasn't.

"Yes..." Cortex said quietly.

"YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'S A BAD THING!" Uka-Uka said as he flamed up!

"It's a good thing!" Cortex assured him.

"Oh, well, if you need a new lab, you can use mine! It's just up the mountain! Come on!" N. Gin said and the robot ran up the mountain.

"Oh boy!" Cortex said. 3 hours later, he had finally reached the lab.

"Hey Dr.!" N. Gin said as he was working on some machine.

"What's this evil little creation you whipped up?" Cortex asked.

"A coco machine!" N. Gin said as it made a loud, 'DING!', "It works! YAY!" N. Gin said, "You know, it gets cold up here!"

"Well, I'm not your boss, Uka-Uka is," Cortex said glumly.

"HAHA! And I order you to make a 'CORTEX VORTEX!' HAHAHA!" Uka-Uka laughed.

"...............A what?" N. Gin asked.

"Good thing I still have the blueprints!" Cortex said as he handed them to him.

"Oh........I think I can make this..."


	2. Chapter 2: To The Crystals!

_Chapter 2: To The Crystals!_

"Whoa! I'm so tired! I have to go to sleep!" Coco said as she fell into her bed.

"You're just making up an excuse! Why doesn't anyone want to watch the marathon with me?" Crash asked later that night.

"Um, I have to go fight with Uka-Uka!" Aku-Aku said and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'll watch!" Crunch said as he jumped onto the couch next to Crash, "Do we have sunflower seeds?" Crunch asked.

"Um.... no..." Crash said.

"Fine, I going to go get some sunflower seeds! Hey! Come with me! This way I wont miss anything!" Crunch said and they were off!

"I hate this island when it gets dark!" Crash said, but Crunch was too busy looking for those seeds!

"Lets split up! Meet me at home in like a half-an-hour!" Crunch called as he zipped away.

"Darn-it!" Crash said. He started looking around a little bit, just to see what he could find when suddenly he was teleported to Cortex's new lab!

"Good evening Crash, why it looks like you're up past your bed time! Tsk, tsk, tsk! Looks like Otto is going to take care of you! OTTO!" Cortex called from a window far above the arena he was in. Just then, half of the arena became flooded! Then a little otter stuck his head up.

"Don't worry Dr.! I won't fail!" Otto said in a tough voice. He then took a bag of ousters he had. He then started throwing them at him! Crash had to dive away from a lot! But then one just hit him.

"WHOA!" Crash screamed and fell to the ground!

"Excellent!" Cortex called from above. Back at home, Aku-Aku sensed Crash's trouble and went to help! He flew to the lab and gave Crash an extra live! Crash then woke up and was ready to battle again! Of course, this time he had Aku-Aku!

"Don't worry! I can take care of him again!" Otto said and started throwing rapidly! But Crash dodged all but one! The ouster was headed straight for him, when Aku-Aku jumped in front of him, and took the beating, he then fell to the ground, and was lifeless, just like a real mask.

"Why you no good pile of!" Crash said and jumped really hard on Otto's head.

"I see stars!" Otto said, and sunk to the bottom of the pond he was fighting in.

"Argh! And I thought he would actually defeat you! Oh well, good thing Uka-Uka told me to have this, just in case!" Cortex said and turned on a siren. After it stopped, N. Gin in his giant N. Gin robot jumped through the roof! The only way to beat him was to break into the cockpit! BUT IT WAS A STINKEN' 40-FT ROBOT!

"Gulp Hello N. Gin!" Crash said.

"Dr. Cortex, your plan is magnificent!" N. Gin said.

"MY PLAN!" Uka-Uka yelled from the background.

"Oh yeah... well Crash Bandicoot, are you ready to die?" N. Gin called and the giant robot, which shot a bunch of missiles from the big missile on the head of the robot.

"Uh-oh!" Crash yelled and ran out of the way of all of them.

"ARGH! Looks like a need to make a slight adjustment!" N. Gin said and pulled a switch. Just then the robot shot out TNT boxes out, starting the 3-second fuse when landing on the ground! Crash was surrounded, and one had reach 0... Crash jumped in the air high enough not to explode with the boxes.

"Drat!" N. Gin said and pulled down another switch. Then Nitro boxes were flying out! Aku-Aku had awakened a little bit, and Crash grabbed him, and used him as a shield! A nitro box came flying, and then Aku-Aku fell to the ground lifeless again. The robot had run out of TNTs and nitro's.

"That is IT!" N. Gin yelled and made his robot have a fit, and jump all over the place! Just then, the robot made a huge gigantic hole, and had fallen in! So had Otto, Crash, Aku-Aku, and all the water! They all landed in a prison. N. Gin had a key, and grabbed Otto, and then left, leaving unconscious Crash lying there with the water, the robot, and Aku-Aku.

"Huh?" Crash said as he sat up.

"Shredder Roo and Ripper Roo, go watch our prisoner!" Cortex called from down the hall. The only answer he got was a bunch of crazy hysterical laughter. Ripper Roo came down with another mental dog. But this dog was green, and was Shredder Roo. Ripper Roo, and Shredder Roo both sat there laughing, so Crash grabbed Aku-Aku and got the key from the desk with help from Aku-Aku when he had waken up, and they tip-toed away. They made there way through the Evolvo Ray room, to see Dingodile and Pinstripe working it.

"Hey, lets have him have a gun! A machine gun to be exact!" Pinstripe said as he took out a machine gun, he was about to give it to the subject they were working on, but spotted Crash and Aku-Aku!

"Hey, them loons think they can get away, eh?" Pinstripe said, "Dingodile! Lets team up!" Pinstripe said and Dingodile and himself held one hand together, and spun around! It kind of looked like what Crash looks like when he does his spin, when they were done, then looked morph together!

"Hey mate!" Pinstripe said.

"Nice flamethrower Dingodile!" Dingodile said. (They had also traded bodies!) Dingodile took his flamethrower, and shot fire out rapidly! But since he was just using it for the first time, he kind of had to kneel low to keep it under control! So Crash just kept jumping over it. Then Pinstripe took the machine gun and shot rapidly. He was having quite a lot of fun! Just then he went to out of control, and shot Dingodile! The morphing had stopped, and they were in their own separate bodies!

"Idiot!" Pinstripes said in discuss. Crash then sneaked up on him, and did a twirl! Making him faint next to Dingodile.

"I wonder what Cortex has planned this time?" Aku-Aku said.

"If you must know, I'm the one with the whole plan this time!" Uka-Uka said as he floated up, "You see, I decided since Cortex made you from an Evolvo Ray, I thought I would make a better army than Cortex, and defeat you! You know, a little, fight fire with fire! HAHAHA!" Uka-Uka laughed.

"But how? If it failed before, what makes you so sure it will work this time?" Aku-Aku wondered.

"That's why you are the stupid brother! You see, N. Brio was the one who actually made that machine, and this time, N. Gin built it! So now it will work! Oh yeah, I'm not just using Australian creatures, I'm using creature from around the world! But, as we all know, N. Gin's bin machines always use crystals, so the only way to stop us, is to find 25 crystals from around the world this time, again!" Uka-Uka said.

"But..." Crash said, as he noticed something on a table in the back. He then whispered to Aku-Aku to distract Uka-Uka, and meet him in one of Cortex's blimps. So Aku-Aku yelled at Uka-Uka, and they started having an argument, while Crash went over to the table. He knew his eyes weren't lying, and he picked up the crystal map. On it, it showed the 25 spots in the world that hide the crystals, so Crash snuck into one of the blimp's that had a big capital 'N' on it, and flew to the window that was near the Evolvo Ray room. Aku-Aku saw it, and disappeared, and appeared in the blimp.

"HUH?" Uka-Uka said as Aku-Aku just disappeared.

"Well, its says here on the map, to go to Miami Beach to find the first!" Crash told Aku-Aku.

"Then let's go to Miami!" Aku-Aku said as he punched in the coordinates, and they were off on their new journey!


	3. Chapter 3: Miami Beach 'Vaction'

_Chapter 3: Miami Beach 'Vacation'_

The next day they reached Miami Beach.

"The map shows the crystal on some giant ship! I'll stay here, but I have boxes scattered out that will help, inside of them, are mini-me's that work as perfect as me!" Aku-Aku said as he sent Crash down a rope ladder. Crash climbed down onto the beach.

"This place is pretty nice!" Crash said as a bunch of huge crabs started climbing out of the sand, and attacking Crash! But crash just jumped on them, and they eventually stopped.

"Now to find that ship and get that crystal!" Crash said as he looked around to find a ship, but he only saw little sailboats, "Maybe there is a port on the other side of the beach!"

"Well, well, I say, my dear boy, you do have ways into finding trouble!" N. Tropy said as Crash ran into him.

"Uh-oh! Hey wait!" Crash said as he spotted an 'Aku-Aku' box. He went up to it, and smashed it! A little mask of Aku-Aku popped out, and Crash grabbed it! Now he was ready to quick battle N. Tropy!

"Hi-YA!" N. Troy said as he took his clock wand and threw it like a spear to hit Crash, but it missed, due to poor aim! While he was picking it up, Crash spun him, hurting him by 1 HP! But N. Tropy had 2 more left!

"HAHA!" N. Tropy said as he shot his wand at Crash, making him so very old. Then he threw the spear again, and in missed, when it hit the sand, Crash went to normal age! He then again, spun him.

"You little!" N. Tropy said and zapped the battlefield around Crash. He made it go back in time, to the ice age, and then made Crash very old again! Now Crash was flying around on ice, and was very old and slow! N. Tropy had hit Crash, but Aku-Aku saved him! Then the wand hit the ice, and was stuck! N. Tropy went for it, and when he did... CRASH SPUN HIM AGAIN! Causing him to fall to the ground and faint.

"Now, to find that port!" Crash said and went around a rock and found a big harbor. There sat a huge ship! Crash walked up to the harbor, and just barely made the jump onto the ship.

"Hmm..." Crash said as he was walking in a hall in the ship, just then, he fell two halls down, and was in the hall that is under water on the outside.

"Whew!" Koala Kong said as he was working on something, he turned around and saw Crash!

"Hi!" Crash said and sweetly smiled.

"I loath you!" Koala Kong said in a grimly voice, then with his muscle, pulled a piece off the side of the ship, and water came flying in! Koala Kong disappeared in the water, and a big wall of water was chasing Crash!

"Hmm, reminds me of those boulder Dash levels in the past!" Crash said as he ran away. The weight of the water caused the ship to start sinking, making it harder and harder for Crash to run away from the water. Then all of these holes started appearing, and Crash had to jump them. Then came a huge hole, with weak floorboards, but Crash made it! All the water started filling up the hole, and the sinking stopped, since they were in really shallow waters at the time. Crash knew he no longer had to run, so he walked up to a door, opened it, and there were stairs! So he walked up, and into a room with a crystal. Crash grabbed it, not realizing, he stepped on some tile thing with a capital 'N' on it.

"I GOT THE CRYSTAL!" Crash sang as the platform started rising, the roof opened, and Crash continued floating up.

"Huh?" Crash said as he realized he was floating up. It brought him to the top of the bow, which had not sunken. Koala Kong was waiting.

"Um, what?" Crash said as Koala Kong stood there, with an angry face and foam coming from his mouth. Koala Kong picked up a crate that was next to him and threw it. He then smiled as if he enjoyed almost sending Crash into the water, where piranhas waited. (Cortex's piranhas)

"Whoa! Watch it there!" Crash said as Koala Kong started quickly throwing crates in all directions, then he moved on to TNT's! He threw 2 at a time though! Every time 1 exploded, he would throw another 2, but he only 5... then he took the anchor he found and threw it, good thing Crash moved out of the, and the anchor went flying.

"Huh?" Koala Kong said stupidly, as he felt something on his ankle, and looked down. The chain for the anchor that went flying was wrapped around his ankle.

"GULP!" Koala Kong said, and he went flying past the horizon.

"HAHA!" Crash said as he jumped on to the deck and walked back to the blimp, but as he was walking, some of Cortex's henchmen were flying around in little airplanes, now Crash had to dodge the bullets, dodge the people, and get back to the blimp! Luckily, there were only 2! Crash threw a rock at one, and the other kept shooting! Crash was running and thinking at the same time! He couldn't let them see the blimp; otherwise, they would shoot it, and deflate it! So he took a purple pink-poka-dotted umbrella, and used it to reflect the bullets! What-do-ya-know! It worked! One of the bullets hit the umbrella, and hit the plane back! The two planes were now both exploded, and the henchmen were both lost in the ocean or something!

"Suckers!" Crash yelled and went back to the blimp. The rope ladder was still sitting there, so he climbed back up.

"How did it go?" Aku-Aku asked.

"I got the crystal!" Crash said as he handed Aku-Aku back the crystal.

"Great job!" Aku-Aku

"Where to next?" Crash asked as Aku-Aku set the crystal down on some table.

"Uh, Antarctica," Aku-Aku said as he ran over to the map to study it.

"OH BOY!" Crash said sarcastically, and they were on their way to the cold island of snow.


	4. Chapter 4: The Artic Mission

_Chapter 4: The Arctic Mission_

Meanwhile in Cortex's lab…

"You nincompoop! How could you let them get away? You were supposed to be watching the blimps! NOT TAKING A LUNCH BRAKE EVERY 5 SECONDS!" Uka-Uka yelled at one of their newest creations. It was a big muscular Panda, who had a bamboo eating habit.

"But sir, I was just looking for some bamboo! But this rat hole doesn't have any! Probably because of that dirt bag, Cortex, only eating cheap American food!"

"HAHA! That's funny! With your muscle and your ferocious attitude, you could probably beat Crash Bandicoot! Yes, I'm liking this, but I need a report from the henchmen at Miami Beach. Wait, if I didn't get a report, then that must mean that, they failed and are on their way to Antarctica! Those fools! Oh well, are you up to it, P_andy_?" Uka-Uka said.

"Will I get bamboo?" He asked.

"Uh… Yes," Uka-Uka sighed.

"Sweetened Bamboo?" He asked.

"YES! NOW GET GOING!" Uka-Uka screamed.

"YES SIR! Gulp" Pandy said and took a blimp.

Back in Aku-Aku's blimp…

"We should be there in a couple of minutes!" Aku-Aku said as he was steering.

"Good, I'm so bored! Just sitting here for hours, playing with this crystal colored yo-yo!" Crash complained.

"Ah, Crash, wait until you have to-" Aku-Aku was cut by a big shake in the blimp.

"Whoa! What was that?" Crash said as he stood up from where he fell.

"I don't-" Aku-Aku was again cut-off.

"Ok, lets see what's going on outside!" Crash said as he ran to a little spying window in the back, "Holy cow! There is another 'N' blimp behind us!"

"Move it or lose it!" Someone from inside screamed and shot a missile at them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Crash screamed as he went flying backwards.

"Uh-oh! This isn't good!" Aku-Aku said as a missile went right through the blimps cover, and it was now deflating!

"Haha! SUCKERS!" The person in the blimp laughed, and then crashed into a mountain.

"Good thing we are right over Antarctica, too bad we are a mile or 2 from the crystal! You go look! It should be in a big cave that looks like the face of a monkey! I'll try to contact Coco!" Aku-Aku said and Crash went outside into the snow. The blimp came crashing down right next to him, and a giant panda came out.

"So, Uka-Uka wants me to destroy you, eh? Well I-" Pandy stopped and looked at his tail, "AHHHHH! MY TAIL IS ON FIRE! AHHHH! We will meet again!" Pandy said and ran away with fire on his tail.

"Ok… now to find that crystal!" Crash said and continued on his journey.

"Leave me alone!" A little penguin a couple of feet in front of Crash said.

"Aw, the little baby wants his book back eh? WELL TO BAD! I need something to burn in my cave, and I'm going to use this!" Pandy said as he grabbed a book and trotted off.

"NO! You can't burn a book! It's just not right! Wait until I get my hands on you!" The little penguin said.

"Hey! You want your book back? If you help me, I'll get it back!" Crash promised.

"Well, ok, but it better be in perfect condition!" The penguin said, "Oh! By the way, I'm Penny the Penguin!"

"Hi! Ok, do you know where I would find a monkey cave or something?" Crash asked.

"YUP! Just go forward until you reach water, then move right and keep going, and you should find it!" Penny said.

"Thanks! I'll bring you back your book!" Crash said as he started running forward.

"I'll be waiting!" Penny said and walked in a circle for some strange reason.

"Ok, keep walking until you reach water, then walk right, keep walking until…" Crash said to himself. About an hour later of walking, Crash found the ocean.

"Now, go right! He said and he started jogging, then he saw a dark, huge shadow, probably Pandy.

"Get lost, freak!" Pandy said, and threw a bunch of TNT's at him.

-3-2-1-0! The box counted down, and when it reached 0… BOOM! Crash was sent flying into the middle of the ocean! He landed on a piece of ice though! Good thing! There were 8 more around him, he was in the middle, and all together there were 9. It kind of looked like this:

OOO

OOO

OOO

As he stood on the middle one, a giant missile landed in the distance, then Ripper Roo came flying towards Crash! Crash jumped to a different ice piece. Ripper Roo shot TNT at Crash, and Crash held it, when he caught it, and started counting down! 3…Crash threw it at Ripper Roo, now Ripper Roo held it! 2… Ripper Roo quickly threw it at Crash. 1… Crash threw it back to Ripper Roo. 0… BOOM! Ripper Roo went flying into the ocean.

"Wow, who knew hop potato was so deadly?" Crash said as he jumped onto another piece of ice, and got ready to make a jump for land, but Shredder Roo came flying onto the piece of ice next to him.

"You want some too? Ok…" Crash said.

"HAHAHA!" Shredder Roo screamed and threw a nitro at Crash's ice piece, it exploded, and sank away. Crash jumped to another one, then the same happened. This was repeated until there were only three ice pieces left. Now, being that Shredder Roo is an idiot, he didn't know Crash was putting him into a trap! Crash jumped onto the Ice Piece Shredder Roo was on, and he threw a nitro at Crash, but missed, and it hit the ice piece! It exploded, then the ice sank, Crash jumped to another ice piece, while shredder Roo sank into the sea, and froze. Crash had to push through the ice-cold water to get back to land, but it was worth it!

"Wow! That's some cold water!" Crash said as he reached the shoreline again. He didn't know which way to go, until he saw a cave up ahead, he ran up to it, but it was in the shape of cortex's ugly head! He then walked for about ten minutes when he saw a monkey shaped head. He ran inside, and mental bars from nowhere fell down, and blocked his way out, there was a little fire in this small circular cave. Pandy was sitting at the fire and looked up. Now Crash was locked in the cave with a giant evil panda!

"You got bamboo?" Pandy asked ferociously as he stood up, he picked a book up and got ready to throw it into the fire, but Crash swiped it.

"Sorry, mister fat ugly panda dude, but I have to return this book to someone!" Crash said and ran to the bars, he tried all of his attacks on it, but nothing worked!

"HAHAHAHA!" Pandy said as he slowly stomped over to Crash.

"Uh…gulp…hello…" Crash said as he turned around to see a verrry angry panda.

"You're going to get yours!" Pandy said as he took a log from the fire, and was using it as a sword! Just then, Coco came crashing through the roof, in her high-tech airplane!

"Come on!" She said as she grabbed Crash, and told him to shoot missiles at Pandy while she distracts him. So Coco jumped out of it and did the chicken dance, while Crash started shooting missiles at Pandy!

"OW! That hurt, maggot!" Pandy said and threw the burning log at the plane, making it explode!

"AHHH!" Crash said as he went flying into Pandy, making him unconscious!

"Come on! Grab the crystal, and lets scram!" Coco said as her laser pen to bust out of the cave.

"Lets see… if I were a powerful crystal, where would I hide? …I've got it! Behind the fire!" Crash said and ran behind it, and there sat the crystal, so he grabbed it, and him and Coco ran away.

"This is Coco to Aku-Aku, do read me?" Coco said.

"Loud and clear, Coco!" Aku-Aku said.

"We need you to pick us up!" Coco said, and with that, a big pinkish blimp with Coco's face on it flew up to them. A big metal ladder lowered down, and they both climbed up it.

"I have to drop this off to a penguin!" Crash said as he held up the book.

"Fine!" Aku-Aku said and they flew to Penny. The ladder lowered, and Crash climbed down.

"Here you go!" Crash said as he handed Penny the book.

"Thanks! Look, I heard that you are trying to stop Cortex, and thought that maybe I can help?" Penny asked.

"All right, fine!" Crash said and they climbed back onto the blimp.

"Now where to?" Crash asked.

"Looks like some school in New Jersey!" Aku-Aku said.

"NOT SCHOOL!" Crash yelled.


End file.
